Come Back For You
by jessiethevampirelover
Summary: Takes place at the end of “Satin’s Pit”. Doctor POV. 10/Rose Song-“Fall to Pieces” by-Avril Lavigne-


**Summary:** **Takes place at the end of "Satin's Pit". Doctor POV. 10/Rose**

Come Back For You

"The stuff of legends." I stated simply with a secret smile that Rose and I had shared so many times. I turned the dial on the consol and broke transmition. It was just Rose and I alone again; the best team in all of time and space. I was pulled out of my reverie as Rose took my hand, winding her fingers in mine like she had done so mane times before. There was something different about it this time. She was clinging to me, and hanging on to the tips of my fingers as if she was afraid that if she let go she would fall back into the black hole. I gave her fingers a squeeze and pulled her to me into a hug. I didn't want to let go of her either, because as irrational as it was, I felt the same.

"You had me worried for a minute there. I thought you weren't coming back this time. I thought they finally had you beat." She mumbled into my collar. She had attempted to keep the fear and worry out of her voice, but she had fallen flat.

"I could never leave you, Rose Tyler. You're far too much fun." I paused and pulled away from her a bit so that she was still in my arms, but I could meet her eyes, "I will always come back for you." She smiled and my breath caught in my throat. God she is beautiful. I knew that I shouldn't feel this way about this stupid, _wonderful _little human ape, but somewhere between "Run" and my regeneration I had fallen in love with her.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

"So where to next?" I asked using the excuse of looking at a screen on the consol to untangle myself from her arms before things got too far.

"Just surprise me, you always do-ahh!" She said breaking off into a huge yawn. I grinned.

"We'll decide in the morning." I told her with a nod towards her bedroom.

"I'm not tired yet." She insisted taking my hand in hers again. I looked down at our hands as she began playing with my fingers, not glancing up to meet my eyes. I pulled her over and sat her down in the jump seat. I knelt in front of her so she had to meet my eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, "And don't say 'nothing'." She sighed and glanced back down at our interwoven hands.

"It's stupid." She mumbled blushing, but she continued, "It's just… it's like, I'm afraid is I stopping looking at you, if I blink, when I open my eyes again, you'll be gone."

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms._

"Then, next time you blink, don't open your eyes again." She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Try it."

"Alright, promise you won't disappear?"

"I promise." She closed her eyes. I let go of her hands.

"Doctor?" Her voice quivered at the loss of my touch. I tentatively brought my hand up to her face and lightly brushed my fingers along her jawline before threading my fingers though her hair and pressing my forehead to her own. It was a daring move, and I may have been taking advantage of her weakened emotional state just a bit, but it was something that I just had to do.

"I'm still here." I whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled wrapping her arms around my neck. She moved to the right and buried her face in my neck.

"I Mhhm mu." She mumbled into my collarbone.

"What?" I asked. She pulled away from me blushing like, well, a rose.

"Nothing. I just said, 'I'm tired.'"

"Oh, well then, off to bed." We stood up. I turned towards the consol to put the TARDIS in sleep mood, which was really just slightly darker and a bit less humming, and Rose turned towards the hallway which led to her bedroom. I paused and turned back to Rose; she had stopped and turned back towards me. I hesitated, then, "Do you want me to come and say goodnight? I could tell you a story, or something. I mean, if you can't sleep." I offered uncertainly. Was this over stepping the boundaries of 'Just Friends'? Was I jumping to conclusions?

Then, all of a sudden she was in my arms again. I smiled as I pulled her hard against me. "I'm still here." I whispered.

"Me too."

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_.

**Notes: Song-"Fall to Pieces" by-Avril Lavigne- Co-Written by: Scifigeek14 and Jessiethevampirelover**


End file.
